Mobility walkers are known in the prior art. They are used by individuals who have difficulty walking and supporting themselves safely. Elderly people who are feeble or young people who are injured are common users of mobility walkers. However, prior art walkers tend to be very bulky, cumbersome and expensive. They are difficult for healthy, strong people to maneuver and transport and are extremely challenging to a patient who needs support and assistance. Moreover, individuals who use prior art mobility walkers are often unable to exercise. They have difficulty moving without the walker. When they are using the walker they often feel confined to the walker and cannot exercise.
What is needed is a better mobility walker.